


Afternoon Sun

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Swords And Arrows [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day One, Island Fic, M/M, Sladiver Week, short fic, slade pov, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: sladiver week day 1 - island ficOliver wants to enjoy the hot afternoon, Slade knows with Fyres and his men out there it's dangerous. He figures the best way for Oliver to learn is to let him be reckless.





	Afternoon Sun

"You're going to get caught," Slade informs him as soon as Oliver starts taking off his clothes. The kid had insisted on swimming in the pond by the last trap on their stop. "If we don't get back soon Shado is going to figure we were killed." He tacts on, hoping he would see reason. He seemed to have a soft spot for the girl so maybe it would be convincing enough. 

He was pretty disappointed to see that he was flat out ignored and Oliver was in the pond anyways. Slade rolls his eyes and finds a rock to sit on. He has cleared their last trap and he might as well get started on defeathering the birds and skinning the rabbits while he waited on the idiot.

He was going to end up shot and Slade had to fight with himself on whether or not he should pull him out and drag him back to the fuselage. He had to remind himself that if he got shot they had Shado's knowledge of medicine to help and maybe if he did get shot he'd learn next time.

So Slade got to work. He would look up every once in a while to make sure the kid hadn't drowned and would pause until he saw the blonde mop Oliver called hair as proof of life and then went back to it.

Why the hell did he care so much? Originally when Oliver first came to him he put him in more danger than he was helping. He still wasn't much better but now Slade found himself worrying about the dumbass whenever he did something stupid. Gods forbid he was falling for him. There wasn't a place for that in survival. 

By the time he had finished skinning the two rabbits and before he even got to the bird he saw Oliver returning to the shore.

"Done already?" He called, doing his best to clean up his mess. If he did it right it would be impossible for Fyres' men to track them. 

"Not a big swimmer." Oliver replied simply, using a hand to shake out the water in his hair before pulling on his clothes. At that statement, Slade cocked a brow.

"Then what the hell was that about?" He asked, he felt justified in being a little peeved because if the kid didn't like swimming all that much then why did he insist on it and wasting their time? 

"I was bored." Oliver shrugged as he pulled his shirt over his head. Again Slade rolled his eyes and throwing the game that was now all tied together over his shoulder. He waits for Oliver, watching him as he jogs up the hill. 

"Ready?" Slade asks once he's reached him. Oliver looks like he's about to say something when all of a sudden there's a loud noise. Slade reacts instantly, ducking down and pulling Oliver with him. Oliver isn't quick enough and stumbles, causing them to tumble to the ground whereas Slade just met to crouch in the closest brush.

"Sorry," Oliver says with a groan as he looks down at Slade. He groans as well and shoves Oliver off of him. If he's catching feelings then he doesn't need the kid on top of him. He needed to keep that as far away as possible and shut it down before it compromised them. Even if he accidentally pushed against Oliver's brand new wound causing the other to cry and and make his own heartbeat skip. Dammit, this was going to be a problem. 

"You'll live," he tries to keep himself emotionless and tell himself that not only did Oliver bring this upon himself but also that the princess making a bigger deal out of it than it was, "Come on. Shado will patch you up when we get back." Though, unfortunately, he wasn't sure how eager he was to get back.

The thought of possibly somehow being attracted to the kid reminded him that he was pretty sure Oliver was interested in Shado. He had finally shut up about the girl he had screwed things up with and moved on. Slade assumed it was him finally getting some sense but he should have known better. Especially when he caught them kissing that one time when Shado was supposed to be training him in archery.

This was going to be complicated.


End file.
